1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a technology applicable to various display devices. More particularly, when a program for a rerun notification service is registered and a rerun service for the registered program is available after a data is received from a VOD server, the present disclosure relates to a display device enabling a user to conveniently receive the rerun service and a method of providing the rerun service in the display device in a manner that the registered program provides the rerun notification service to the user to indicate the currently available rerun service.
2. Background
An EPG output from a display device includes information on various programs. Currently, a program rerun service is provided by an IPTV and the like. And, if a user selects a reserved watch for a program in the EPG, the selected program is automatically output on a start time of the selected program. If the user selects a reserved recording for a program, the selected program is automatically recorded on a start time of the selected program. For instance, the display device corresponds to a cellular phone, a smartphone, a computer, a tablet PC, a notebook, a netbook, a TV (television), other broadcast receiving device, and the like.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.